


Josh Brings Home The Cat

by ashtheflash2000



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boys In Love, Cats, Cute, Cute Tyler Joseph, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Gay For You, Gay Josh, Gay Josh Dun, Gay Love, Gay Tyler, Gay Tyler Joseph, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, No Smut, Queer Character, but it's all good in the end, cute fluff, gay fluff, happy josh, joshler - Freeform, like rlly mad, pure fluff, queer, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler is mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtheflash2000/pseuds/ashtheflash2000
Summary: Josh unexpectedly brings home a new kitty friend and Tyler gets just a little mad for not consulting him first.





	Josh Brings Home The Cat

Tyler sat on the couch with his legs under him and with a book in his hands. Light filtered into the room from the open-curtained windows. Tyler was starting to get slightly impatient, and bored of reading.   
"Where is he?" Whispering to himself, he checked the clock and set the book down next to him. Josh was late from work, and they have dinner reservations to go to very soon. He was supposed to be home 30 minutes ago. The brunette groaned.   
He finally decided to text Josh and find out what was going on. He's never this late.

Tyler: Babe, where are you? We have to go to dinner soon! 

No response.   
Where the hell could he be?   
Tyler started pacing around the living room, looking at the clock far too often, and watched the minutes go by.   
He decided to finally just call.   
His phone rang, waiting for Josh to pick up. After two rings, he did.  
"Hey babe-"  
Tyler interrupted before he could go on. "Josh, where have you been!? It's been 45 minutes and now there's no way we'll make it to dinner! What's taking you so long?"  
"Woah, Ty, calm down, please. Look, I'm sorry I'm late, I know. But listen, when I get home I'll explain, okay?"  
"What about our dinner reservations? It was my favorite place too," he pouted.   
"I'm sorry babe, we can go any other time though, I promise. Look, I should be home in less than 5 minutes, kay?"  
The brunette huffed, but agreed. "Alright, fine."  
"Love you!"  
"You too." He hung up and let out a sigh of disappointment. He was so looking forward to dinner. They haven't eaten out in awhile.   
And there Josh was, home in less than 5 minutes like he said. Tyler saw the mop of sunshine hair walk through the doorway, and he ran over to him.   
"Josh! You better have a good- hOLY CRAP WHAT IS THAT!?" Tyler jumped when he saw what furry thing his boyfriend was holding in his hands. It had pretty green eyes with a flowing white pelt. It looked at the brunette, almost as if it was mocking him.  
"J-Josh..."   
"Ty, Please let us keep her, look how pretty she is! And she has the softest fur ever, and look, her eyes are beautiful, see? She's really friendly, too!" Josh had a pleading face, giving Tyler the puppy dog eyes. In any other situation, it would have worked, but in no way was Tyler falling for it this time.  
"Josh, no! We cannot keep a cat! Damnit, babe, we have to agree on this kind stuff of stuff! Plus, you know how much I dislike pets. Especially cats, with their claws... and their teeth..."  
"C'mon babe, what's so wrong with Billy?"  
"You named it Billy!?" Tyler was angry. Well, that was an understatement. He was furious. How the hell could Josh do something like this without asking first? And Josh knows how much he despises cats. "Look, it's staring at me! It looks like it wants to murder me!"   
"Awh, Are you scared of precious little Billy? By the way, she's a 'her,' babe. Not an it." Josh walked into the house, setting the keys on the counter.  
"That thing is evil!"   
Josh lifted Billy over him and looked up to her, talking to her with a stupid voice. "You hear that? The mean old man is scared of you! Precious little Billy. How could someone be so cruel to you?"  
Tyler was now more angry than ever. "Josh, what the hell!? Stop with that stupid voice, and I'm not old! We have to get rid of that thing."   
Josh only laughed, walking to the living room and falling onto the couch, petting Billy in his lap. Tyler was very close to exploding.   
"Listen to me, you idiot! This was originally my house ya'know, I could kick you out whenever I want to." He huffed.   
Josh got up off the couch, leaving Billy behind, and engulfed the brunette in a hug.  
"Oh, but you would never do that, would you? You love me too much."   
How could Josh seriously be joking!?   
Tyler pushed the older boy off of him, not wanting any more of this.   
"You're cute when your angry," Josh smirked.   
"Joooshhhh," Tyler moaned like an upset little kid.   
"Babe, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first. I really should have, but I think we could make this work! Look, the litter box would stay in the laundry room and I would clean it regularly, every time. You'd never have to touch it, yeah?"  
"That doesn't diminish the fact that I still hate cats," Tyler said grumpily, arms crossed over his chest.   
"We'd also get her a lot of toys, and big things she can climb on! Wouldn't it be cute watching her climb on towers? I would feed and give her water, and play with her, I'll do everything. You won't have to do a thing. It'll be just like normal, but with Billy in the background. How bad does that sound?" Josh slowly got closer to Tyler as he spoke.  
"What about it's claws? It could scratch me at any moment!"   
"Naw, she doesn't scratch. Like I said, Billy is very friendly. She wouldn't bother you at all. And, I'll even make sure she never comes in the bedroom, okay? She'll just stay out here."   
The brunette suddenly felt something soft and vibrating going around his legs. He looked down to see Billy purring on him. Tyler screamed, jumping up, and fell into Josh's chest, feeling strong arms wrap around him.   
Josh chuckled at the younger boy. He found it amusing to watch the brunette.  
"Don't laugh at me," Tyler whined, clearly upset. He dug his face into the older boy's chest.  
"You're right, I'm sorry, babe. I love you, you know that, right?"   
The brunette tried to hide a smile in the fabric of Josh's shirt, and failed.   
"Hey," Josh lifted his head and cupped his jaw, making Tyler look him in the eye, "We can make this work, yeah? What do you say?"   
Tyler took a moment to think, looking up into Josh's chocolate eyes.   
He sighed. "Fine, you won me over. We can keep... her. But only as long as she doesn't go anywhere near me!"   
Josh smiled, making his face go all crinkly and showing his pearly whites. "Deal."   
The older boy reached down and kissed the brunette. "Thanks, babe."   
"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome, you big idiot."  
Josh giggled.   
Tyler once again felt something touch his leg and screamed, jumping up and wrapped his arms and legs around Josh, getting a huff from the older boy.   
"Josh, Get her away! She's looking at me with those devil eyes of her's!"   
Josh wrapped his hands around the younger boy, holding him up, and laughed.   
"It's alright, Ty. She won't hurt you."  
Josh moved over to the couch and sat down, placing Tyler in his lap.   
"You promise?" The brunette asked, genuinely afraid.   
"I promise, babe. I will make sure of it."   
Tyler instantly felt safe. He snuggled his head in the crook of the older boy's neck, smiling, and felt Josh rub his back.   
Moments later Billy jumped up on the couch, and Tyler sat up, alert. Josh chuckled at him.   
"Look, Ty, just pet her. She's okay, see?" Josh put his hand on Billy's head, scratching her ear. "See, she's smiling!"  
The younger boy cautiously held his hand out, slowly reaching out towards Billy. She looked up at him with her beautiful green eyes, and the brunette paused.  
"S-she's looking at me weird," He whispered to Josh.   
"It's okay, just keep going."   
Finally, Tyler placed his hand on the cat's head, sliding it down her back, and feeling her incredibly soft fur.   
"It's so soft! I almost can't even feel it!"   
Josh smiled. "Right? I told you she wouldn't hurt you."   
"You're still gonna clean out her litter box, though. I want no part in that," He said as he rested his head on Josh's shoulder and continued to pet Billy.   
"Will do, babe. Will do." 

Tyler slowly became conscious from Billy's meowing. His eyes were heavy, and he felt too tired to move. He sighed, half out of irritation and half out of exhaustion. It was the first night, and Billy was already waking him up in the middle of the night? What time was it, anyway?  
He lifted his head to read the clock on the table next to the bed. 3:26. Great. Thanks a lot, cat.   
Tyler turned to his other side to where Josh was laying, and tried feeling for him. The brunette found him pretty quickly.   
"Babe?" His voice was croaky from tiredness.   
There was no response. He was asleep.   
How could he possibly be sleeping with Billy's loud mewing? Tyler groaned quietly as the meows continued. They wouldn't stop!   
Huffing, he put his pillow over his head, trying to block out the sound. He could still hear her. Plus, it was difficult to breathe under there.   
The brunette tossed and turned, trying to go back to sleep, but no matter what the long, desperate meowing just didn't. Stop.  
Once he had had enough, Tyler finally decided to get up. He aggressively threw the covers off of him, exposing his skin to the cold air. He got off the bed, staggering a bit before gaining his balance, and made his way to the door, and into the living room down the hall, passing the makeshift litter box and the Tupperware filled with water that Josh had made.   
"Billy, for the love of god, please just shut up! I can't deal with you this early in the morning." The brunette flipped on the light switch, and gasped.   
"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He shrieked as the lights revealed what Billy had done while he was peacefully sleeping.   
The next moment, Tyler heard the bedroom door burst open to a highly alerted Josh stumbling out.   
"Tyler!? Oh my god, Tyler are you okay?"   
"S-she ruined our couch! And our curtains! Oh my god, Josh, I told you we should have gotten rid of her, she's clawing up our whole house! You said Billy was a friendly cat! This is not what friendly cats do! We payed so much for all this, Josh-"   
He felt his boyfriend wrap his arms around him from behind and sighing in his ear.   
"Tyler, hey, calm down, babe. Please. It's gonna be alright, yeah? It's just furniture," the older boy calmly said into his ear, reassuring him. It did calm the brunette a bit, but he was still majorly upset.   
"But babe, look at what she did! Those were my favorite curtains, and I loved our couch. Now it's just a useless pile of trash, all because of that stupid cat you got!"   
"Look, babe, we can get everything back, okay? I will buy those exact curtains again, and we'll find an even better couch, I promise. We can go to the store later today and get a bunch of cat stuff, too. How does that sound?"   
Tyler took a deep breath. "Fine."  
"Okay, good. I'll put Billy in the bathroom where she can't ruin anything, and then lets go back to sleep, okay? We'll go buy everything once we wake up."   
The brunette turned to face older boy, and saw that he had deep bags. He probably did to.   
"I won't be able to go back to sleep with all of that cat's meowing. Can't we just go now? Then we won't have to worry about it."  
The older boy rubbed his face with the palms of his hands, sighing. "Ty, I'm exhausted. Plus, I don't even think the store's open."  
"C'mon, please, Josh? It's open 24/7, and i'm tired too, but theres no way I'll be able to fall back asleep."   
Josh took a moment to think before responding. "Fine, but as soon as we get back home, I'm going back to sleep."  
"Thanks, babe!" Tyler reached up and pecked him on the lips, and they both put comfy clothes on.   
"Oh, and make sure to put Billy in the bathroom before you go," Tyler reminded Josh before heading out.   
"Already done," The older boy smiled. He grabbed the keys before leaving the house.   
Tyler got in the passenger seat as Josh got in the driver's, and they were on their way.

Tyler must have fallen asleep on the way there from how tired he was, because he was just waking up again. He felt something on his thigh, and opened his eyes to see Josh's hand rubbing his thigh as we was driving. He looked up at the older boy and saw that he was fixed on the road. The street lights and headlights from other cars illuminated on Josh's face as they drove by.   
"Josh?" The brunette whispered, getting the older boy's attention.   
"Hey, babe," Josh looked over at him and smiled. "How're you doing?"   
"Good," Tyler sat up straight from where he leaned against the side of the car. "Are we almost there?"   
"I already got the cat stuff. You were asleep when we got there and you looked so peaceful, I couldn't wake you," He had a smile on his face as he turned his attention back on the road. "We'll be home in a few minutes."   
Tyler scrunched his eyebrows together. "What about the couch? And the curtains? You didn't get them without me, did you?"  
Josh chuckled. "no, baby, I didn't. I thought maybe we could do that later. It's too early in the morning for me."   
Tyler nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, okay."   
Soon enough, they pulled into the driveway and Tyler stumbled out of the car.   
"The stuff's in the back," The older boy stated as he opened the trunk.   
The younger boy yawned, still sleepy from the car nap, as he made his way to the back of the car to help carry the stuff in.  
"Hey Ty, how about you go in and try to get sleep, yeah? I can carry everything in."  
"But I wanna help," the brunette complained, but he couldn't deny that he was very tired and was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.   
"I can tell your exhausted just by looking at you, babe. Please go in, and I'll be in shortly."   
Tyler huffed, but didn't complain. He made his way to the front door and fumbled with the keys before opening the door, and headed straight for the bedroom, slowly crawling into the empty bed and bundling up in the sheets.   
Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard the older boy get in bed next to him, and felt strong arms wrap around him. He smiled, flipping to his other side so that he could burry his face into Josh's chest and breathe in his scent. He soon fell into a dreamless sleep, without any mews from the bathroom to disturb it.


End file.
